


Look After You

by Jack_Wilder



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: I will forever sail this ship!!, M/M, Slight spoilers for the show!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: He meant it in more ways than one.





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea how there are NO fics with these two men as the main act.
> 
> There are no Billy/Curtis fics and I am hoping that after people read this fic, they will become inspired to write more fics featuring these two lovely men as the main act. The chemistry surrounding them is unbelievable. I saw a ship sail before my eyes when I saw them in their first scene together. Lol.
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, please POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Growing up the way he did, Billy was by no means a romantic or naive, but he could not help but see Curtis as the literally definition of tall, dark and handsome. Not to mention, he was everything Billy was not; selfless, upstanding, caring and most importantly  _loyal_. No, Billy was neither of those, but for the man he was  ** _secretly_**  in love with, he could be, especially loyal; he could be that for Curtis. He would do anything for him.

When Billy had told Curtis that he would look after him if he came to work at Anvil, he had meant it in more ways than one. He had been in love with the former Corpsman since he had first met him all those years ago, when they were young and fresh faced, yet to experience the hell that would forever change their lives. However, through all that heat, sand, explosions, flying bullets, loss of blood, limbs and comrades, the light that was Curtis Hoyle did not dim, even when he himself had lost his leg. 

Billy was extremely proud of how Curtis had bounced back after that trauma. If it were Billy, he would have been bitter to the end. He often told Curtis that he was always good at putting people back together; not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. He often wondered if Curtis would be able to put him back together. If he could just glue all his broken pieces back together to make a full living, breathing human being.

His heart warmed whenever Curtis told him how proud he was that he was able to do something as well with his life after coming back from war; describing him as a mover and a shaker, a man of wealth and taste.

He was happy that their friendship, their brotherhood, their  _bond had_ survived all those years out in the desert and that they continued to be a part of each other's lives back out in the civilian world. Billy looked forward to each morning of visiting Curtis at the Veteran's meeting place before going to work. He was happy for a few minutes alone with his best friend, before he was hit with the day's craziness.

Today was one of those days when he showed up, quiet as a mouse, while Curtis was busy setting up the chairs for the meeting that morning, waiting for him to sense that he was not alone, and he was not disappointed when Curtis walking back to the refreshments' table suddenly stopped in his tracks, turned and jumped a little.

"Damn man! Why you gotta do that? So damn quiet!"

Billy chuckled and walked into the room, "I can wear a bell around my neck if that makes it any better." He clasped Curtis's hand and they pulled each other into a one-armed hug, Billy inhaling a scent that was all Curtis.

Curtis drew back, and Billy was disappointed at the loss of contact. "So, what brings you here?" He asked, busying himself with setting out paper coffee cups.

The cheque Billy withdrew from his inner jacket pocket was his answer, as  _'I wanted to see your beautiful smile before I went to work'_  was not something he could say to his friend.

"You call yourself selfish," Curtis accepted the cheque that paid the rent for building in which the Veteran's meetings were kept, in addition to where those were homeless could get a hot meal. "Yet this," he waved the cheque in Billy's face, "says differently."

Billy shrugged his shoulder and looked elsewhere, embarrassed at being found out. "I would feel selfish coming here, when these guys have more serious problems. I got out before any damage could have been done." 

"Then at least come and show these men that one of their own was able to get out and have a second chance at life." He had to hand it to Curtis, the man was relentless, and that smile was doing little to help him fight against the offer.

Knowing he was beat, Billy did what he did best and made a deal. "How 'bout this, the next time I have a nightmare, I will come to a meeting."

"I will hold you to that." Curtis held out his hand and Billy clasped it.

"You know, you should come work for me as an instructor. You are one of the best damn corpsmen I know."

"Thanks for the offer man, but I am in the business of selling health insurance now and I am pretty damn good at it."

They shared a laugh, knowing that Curtis used his story as a former Navy SARC and his prosthetic leg as a selling point. 

"Well think about it, you know I'd look after you." Billy's captivating, dark chocolate brown eyes, bored into Curtis's equally dark eyes, a smile lifting the side of his lips.

"I know man." Curtis hurriedly glanced down at a point on Billy's face before meeting his eyes again. "I _know_." 

Something in that second _'I know'_  had Billy swallowing and glancing down at the  _Rolex Submariner_ watch on his wrist. "Hey, I have to get going, but we're still on for tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Billy turned to leave.

"Hey Bill?" Curtis called out.

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps afterwards, we can go back to mine for some coffee?"

Billy spun back around to face Curtis who was standing tall, a knowing look in his eyes. "Yeah, ok, that sounds good. Coffee sounds good." And there it was that blinding smile.

"Good. Have a great day at work Bill."

Perhaps his secret wasn’t that much of a secret and for once, Billy was not worried that one of his many secrets got out.


End file.
